I Am Real
This story was deleted for some unknown reason on the actual creepypasta wiki, even though it`s FUCKING GENIUS. I have written this so you don`t end up like me. I was what most people would call a "smartass" or a "troubled kid" with nothing to do with my life. I didn`t listen to anyone and didn`t have any friends because of this. I got into trouble again and had to serve a few detentions and catch up on some homework, which I just scribbled "answers" on. After I was "finished" I got up and walked home. As I walked home, I had a very uneasy feeling, as if someone was coming after me. I shrugged it off and continued home, still wondering if someone was coming for me. I started walking faster because I saw someone when I turned around, but when I turned around again he was walking away. I didn`t notice it, but I was sprinting towards my house as quickly as I could. My house was a small apartment where my parents lived and didn`t know I existed. I got myself some dinner and went up to my room, where I felt safe. Again I saw someone stand near the aparment, looking directly at me. I looked back and he turned and walked away. I got scared now, and wondered if I should tell my parents, but didn`t because they didn`t give a shit anyway. I went back to school the following day and was more antisocial than normal, if that was even possible. I was getting increasingly more paranoid as the day went on. I saw him a third time when I walked home from school, and I asked him what he wanted. That was the worst mistake I made in my former life, as he has turned me into something else. he led me into a dark alley, and I was hesitant. he then led me inside a room with faint screaming coming from beneath. He led me down and I gasped in terror. I was with him in a room with people in cages that were undergoing some transformation of sorts. I gagged at the sight of them, because they were so grotesque in form. The first words I heard him say were, "Now you will find your true form, as you were intended to be..." The tone of his voice was so unreal that I wondered if I was hallucinating. I yelled in horror and tried to find a way out of this place, and I ran as far away as possible from those things. I couldn`t see the end of them in that endless corridor as I ran as fast as I could, looking for an opening. he somehow found me, and said,"Never try and get out, for there is no way out." He then got out a mysterious weapon I have never seen before and sliced my arm open, spilling blood on the floor. The things in the cages seemed to be inhaling it, like some sort of necessary element for something. I was terrified and crumpled on the floor from pain and blood loss, then I went unconscious. When I woke up, I was in a cage next to one of the things I saw earlier. He came to me and said, "The Transformation is at hand!" I then saw my rib cage open before my eyes, and I could feel a surge of energy flow through me. The last words He said to me were, "You will do my deeds after I am gone, and you will lead this empire of mine... Give them blood, and they will serve you... I give you my leadership....... I never wanted this for you or them..." He then collapsed and faded away into mist. Now I will advise you to never think about the people you take for granted, for I am them. Never follow the man that wants you to come with him, or you will end up like me. I will now warn you; I am real. I am as real as the clothes on your back, and the blood in your body. I am as real as you, and I am you. I am as real as every star in the sky, and every cell in your body. I am as real as the day and night, and was born out of both. I will say to you again, I am Real, I Am Real, I AM REAL!!!! Category:BCP Category:Pastas